Usuario discusión:StalinC/Archivo 3
una cosa como entro a la serie??? kiero saber =D, a kien remplaso cual es mi cargo? cual es mi nombre? tengo enemigos? soy familiar de algien?? dimeeee [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Stalin Hay un chico roba coprhit yo hice una novela y el la copia no pidio permiso ni nada hace plagio asi que borra el hanah montana ok [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 19:50 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Placa para entrenados se me ocurrio hacer una placa para los entrenados: 20px|left|Kyoto Motel Primer ÁlbumSoy una entrenad@ de Kyoto Motel e intento buscar mi voz interior, entrenandome con la banda. esa es ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 00:45 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Stalin!!! Take a look At this ! Coomo a mii imaginacióon no se Le diooh x iirsee d Parranda (?) & estaba aburridaa me puuse a escribir una cancióon paraa Kyoto Motel ! Miiraala plz y decime q' opinás ! Everyone But Me I wake up every morning and everythings the same There's music on the radio But it's Ke$ha again! The people is so f*ckin' plastic No one cares about it Where the hell are the rock singers playin' their guitars? Everybody think that can really sing I'll tell you a secret: They can't I'm goin' to the school Everybody looks at me with a weird face "Why's she listenin' to Queen?" they ask (Chorus) I just wanna yell at the world "What happened to you?!" Now the little girls looks like sl*ts Everyone has the Bieber-fieber Everyone but me... If you're gonna hate me Just for being different Do it but I'll spit on your face 'Cause I really don't give a damn What you think of me (Chorus) I just wanna yell at the world "What happened to you?!" Now the little girls looks like sl*ts They're all are Gaga-monsters But not me... So c'mon and tell me Why are you actin' like this Don't pretend Don't be fake 'Cause I know how you really are inside (Chorus X2) I just wanna yell at the world "What happened to you?!" Now the little girls looks like sl*ts Everyone listen to music without feeling Everyone but me... Weeh ! I'm so so so so happyyy ! Hahaha ! Es mii imaginación la q se va d parrandaa no yo xD Buuenoo ahora me voy a poner a escriibiir más cancionees ii luuego a dormir x3 Así Q si me Dejás un mensaje y no conteesto Es q me fuui x3 єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 02:23 3 oct 2010 (UTC) woola Lince(es tan lince; lindo lo interpretan de ottra manera -_-), bueno kisiera cantar esta cancion en mi audicion ♪ La Audicion Hicieron audiciones y a los demas los hecharon aki tienen una cantante que tambien toca el piano su mejor eleccion es a mi escojerme como cantante y no se arrepienten cantando este tema levantando las manos vamos aplaudan y a seguir cantando En kyoto Motel yo quize estar pero el tonto de alan no me dejo entrar despues de unos meses vi la audicion entonces me inscribi para esta ocacion si me elijen ustedes sera su eleccion porque en verdad yo quiero ganar la audicion Giovi:*Toca Piano* Julie: Como un soffle x3 GRacias Usuario:Pokiity12 Stalin Podria cambiar mi nombre de la Banda a King'h? [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 17:15 4 oct 2010 (UTC) woola te keria avisar de mi nueva cancion x3 El Nobel Ki Dark ft Lady Gaga Giovanna ♥ Souffle de Julie tio oye tio no soy ingles ni conchinchines soy de venezuela ¬¬ 83.35.249.184 16:28 7 oct 2010 (UTC) REGALOO es para ti =3 porque ganaste amigos de la semana, y esta es tu recompenza por ser un gran usuario: Archivo:Stalin_REGALO!_por_ganador.gif es deslumbrante XD ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 18:38 9 oct 2010 (UTC) stalin... hola mira te gustaria partisipar en my adventures in wonderland...?¿ el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 02:45 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Snow:el reality Te inivito a mi reality...solo 2 pokemon hielo..(no legendarios -_- ) el Chico brayan Archivo:Cyndaquil_icon.pngArchivo:Togekiss_icon.png[[Usuario discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'No me llamo Asi ¬¬']]Cindaquilytogekiss 14:47 16 oct 2010 (UTC) hola stalin m podias dar en mi discu el link para el xat de PE ah y kieres ser mi amigo ponme 1 porygon-z y a ti kual?Detectado bucle de plantilla: Usuario:Whiteorblack/Firma 11:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) 20:12 16 oct 2010 (UTC) hola stalin me ayudas...?¿ hola...!!!! como estas...?¿ bueno espero que bien queria saber si me podrias enseñar a acrear sub-paginas y como crear encuestas...?¡ pleeeaaassseee...!!!! te lo agradeceria un monton bueno gracias...!!!!!! haha el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...! 02:26 17 oct 2010 (UTC) hola, hace tiempo que no hablamos satalin, hace tiempo que no te saludaba amigo, casi no paso por aqui a pe, es porque los estudios de medicina estan complicados ultimamente, y la presión de la escuela no ayuda mucho, solo queria agradecerte por tu colaboración en la novela de keyko, y en varias, eres una gran persona, y segun lei en tu usuario, tambien eres un colega para medico, ya sabras que tu puedes llegar a ser todo lo que quieras, recuerda que al buen entendedor pocas palabras bastan, en fin, te dejo un regalo de mi para ti, ya veraz que pronto nacera algo inesperado de el, no desagradable pero sera una muy bella sorpresa. sarumeArchivo:Egg_1.png Buenas Hola quisiera saber si puedes decirme como funcina esta wiki, creo q eres administrador verdad?? me gustaria q me respondieras mi pregunta n_n , gracias Naxgo - Alguna duda?? 03:04 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades! Has adoptado a: Archivo:Huevo_1_GDHYA.PNGeclosionara el 31 de octubre, si quieres hazle una cita para saber su estado, la cita la haces en el medico, porfavor si puedes hazla para saber si tu huevo esta sano ahora que esta contigo ¡CUIDALO! gracias por adoptarlo, ahora tiene un lindo hogar, ATTE: ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 01:49 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Edita KYOTO Porfas ewe Solo vengo para ver eso ewe TWT Adoptalos Archivo:Pokabu_OCPA.png Pokabuuuuuu!!!!!! =D (Siiiii, por fin un hogar) Evolucionara a las 2.725 ediciones y por ultima vez en las 2.765 ediciones Archivo:Dialga_OCPA.pngGyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! (Gracias por adoptarme =D) LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 00:23 28 oct 2010 (UTC) pedidos la guarderia SS (sunnyside) te hase entrega de tu pokemon y tu huevo: archivo:Huevo de Tauros (GS).png <- se abrira el 2 de octubre archivo:Zapdos (GS).pngZAAAAAAAAP (no te doy mieditis ??? y de paso soy de halloween >=) ) Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 19:24 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Aquí tienes... A tu huevito! Archivo:Huevo de Bulbasaur.png Se abrirá a las 2900 ediciones, evolucionará a las 2940 y evolucionará a las 2980 Cuídalo bien! --Anabeel 19:29 28 oct 2010 (UTC) oye!!!!! porque estas borrando mis nominaciones en los premios LOL no seas asi o le hablo a un administrador LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 20:51 29 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Muchas gracias! Stanlin C, gracias por darme la bienvenida como nuevo usuario (Piplupmander), pero no necesito tanta información ya que he editado algo como editor no registrado anteriormente. Pero si quieres comentarme algo, ve ha mi discusión, y si quieres podríamos ser amigos. Piplupmander 21:45 30 oct 2010 (UTC) [[User:Piplupmander|'Piplupmander']] [[User Talk:Piplupmander|'¿Decías?']] estas editando kioto ?? edita vamos ganando lo de la mejor cancion del año *O* Sabe slo que significa para mi xD HH ♥ Hi Stan! ya casi termino tu video :D hugs <3 [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] '' I’m the drama queen '' ♪ 04:01 1 nov 2010 (UTC) : jojojo ya lo termine >=3 esta maloso wajajajaja (maloso de terrorífico no de malo ¬w¬) te paso el link en unos minuts :D : hugs ♥[[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] '' I’m the drama queen '' ♪ 23:14 1 nov 2010 (UTC) :: ya ta :3 Historia de Terror perdona q no sea en YT es q me pedian demasiado para crear una cuenta ¬w¬ hugs ♥ --[[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] '' I’m the drama queen '' ♪ 00:00 2 nov 2010 (UTC) thanks ^^ gracias stan! me alegra q te halla gustado :D hugs ♥[[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] '' I’m the drama queen '' ♪ 19:36 2 nov 2010 (UTC) ojala que te rias.. Mira Ciudad Milenio Ahi esta el sprite de chavez ojala te guste xDDDDDDDDDD Si Gracias Gracias , lo unico que quiero saber es como funciona esta Wiki .:N:. 23:56 2 nov 2010 (UTC) stalin quisiera cantar mi cancion de halloween(la ke esta en mi subpagina de canciones, invente una nueva xD) bueno la kiero cantar con Todos los souffles xDD gracias soy pokitty xD Ayuda Hola, me gustaria ayudarles a ustedes los administradores con la portada de la wiki y el rincón ya que veo que la wiki esta un poco atrasada en cuanto a lo mas destacado la portada y todo eso...asi que ¿que dices? Saludos y espero que respondas |||||%:.:.Poof_»♪Yoh Asakura♪«_®Poof.:.:%||||| 01:54 5 nov 2010 (UTC) te tengo Letras grises Si eres mi amigo,pero no pondre con los otros XD porke destacas de los demas, creo que eres mi mejor amigo aki x3, ademas haru esta muy distante ni me habla ewe, ke nadie leea esto xDDD Aquí tienes... A tu huevito pokémon! Archivo:Huevo de Glameow.png Se abrirá a las 3120 y evolucionará a las 3170 Cuídalo bien! Besos de chocolate! Anabeel 23:49 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Bien mira esto es lo que quiero hacer... Me gustaria en la portada lo que tiene del personaje destacado y eso, pero aparte poner cada mes cambiarla de color dependiendo de lo que se celebra en noviembre se podria comenzar a poner de navidad y se cambia en diciembre ya con mas adornos y eso. En el rincon anunciar para que voten para las categorias que llevaria la portada y asi se actualiza cada mes. ¿Que te parece si les puedo ayudar? |||||%:.:.Poof_»♪Yoh Asakura♪«_®Poof.:.:%||||| 20:21 9 nov 2010 (UTC) gracias gracias majo ,pero ek soy chiro , y lo unico q queria acer era ver si tenia mensajes , k guaaay ser administradooor Yeiz Archivo:Portada_Kyoto_motel_Deluxe.png Aunque creo que la olla se me fue algo y puse el monigote--·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 10:13 13 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Pos eso ve cogiendo una imagen --·.•°•►¡ⓔⓜⓘⓛⓨ_ⓣⓗⓔ_ⓢⓣⓡⓐⓝⓖⓔ!◄•°•.· 20:25 15 nov 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori Stalin... te pido disculpas si te ofendi, no lo dije con mala intencion. Lo que queria decir es que todos somos unos capullos, pero te puse a ti de ejemplo. Tienes amigos en el chat, y si quieres me voy yo, pero no te vayas tu, porfavor no te enfades y vuelve! si quieres me voy y te hago main owner pero plis vuelve!! ._. мιкα 1999 14:35 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok gracias--[[Usuario:Totodile7|'El entrenador legendario']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Totodile7 |'¿Combates?']] 16:59 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Burócrata Hola, Stalin, el usuario Yoh en la petición de adopción quiere ser burócrata pero tiene 190 de sus ediciones, y usted StalinC tienes más de 3.291 ediciones estas dispuesto a ser burócrata para manejarlo ya que hay burócratas inactivos y pedirlos que deben retirar sus poderes por inactivos. Espero su decisión.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 21:21 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola,pues me gustaria ser administrador de esta wiki ya que me gustaria ayudarlos con la portada,articulos,hacer algunos proyectos y otras cosas...Espero tu respuesta Saludos n_n ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 14:57 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Ummmm Umm cierto burocratas no hay muchos por eso queria ser administrador para como ya te habia dicho editar la portada y todo eso jajaj como cuantas ediciones necesito ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 00:30 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Ummm bien como sea, solo queria ayudar pero bueno ↖•›Jaden‹•↘ゆき™ 笑 02:04 29 nov 2010 (UTC) stalin-kun, esa es la imagen que te prepare, espero que te guste n.n keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Archivo:Kyoto_motel.pngArchivo:Kyoto_motel.png Heelp! Soii Nueva!! :( Hola, soy una amiga de AbsolMagicLover pero ahora no esta conectado!! ¡Socorro! Necesito saber como cambiar la firma y como cambiar la imágen. Soy BlossomPowerpuffPokemonGirl Plis ayudame!! =) LOL's Disculpa, ¿que es Personaje revelación y Pokenovela revelación? Archivo:CartmanRubs.gifArchivo:Stan3.gifKev Feliz Navidad ™Archivo:Kenny39.gifArchivo:Kylewave.gif 01:47 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Muy bien Sherlock Umm por ejemplo no hay de reality verdad por que mi reality lleva poco y tiene exito XD es este Show:Leyendas de Entrenadores. Hey y ya que eres administrador aqui me gustaria saber si esta wiki y mi wiki podrian ser como wikis amigas o algo asi 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 01:56 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok, es te pondre el link de PE en la portada: http://es.historiasytinta.wikia.com 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 02:01 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey me gusto al nuevo look y edita el monaco y tambien si quieres hago un nuevo favicoon de navidad ¿que dices? 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 02:24 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Hey yo con mucho gusto te ayudo esta fue una de mis primeras wikis en las que me quede exactamente la 2* que conocí y si lo deseas te doy mi Msn para estar en contacto y te daria nuevas ideas: fenix_skt@hotmail.com 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 02:37 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Spritero Te dejo uno de los sprites mas malos que hise (lo hice a apuradas) Archivo:Darkrai_El_demonio_By_Dark_lion.png y otro mas para no joder mas Archivo:Shubarugo_Deforme.png LOL's Hola, me gustaria saber si puedo entregar un LOL 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 02:06 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Ok, gracias... Al mejor Spritero, ¿y que tengo que hacer? 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 02:33 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Si quieres ponme Kevin en lo de la entrega o Kev 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 02:46 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Eto Archivo:Trofeo.pngEste es el trofeo espero te guste Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 20:14 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye oWo Vas a necesitar sprite para lo de los LOL's para la entrega de premios 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 23:32 12 dic 2010 (UTC) A porque... Tengo que hacer uno verdad? así que si lo tengo que hacer dime para empezar XD a sí puedo hacer un trofeo para ver si te gusta ? 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 23:46 12 dic 2010 (UTC) Pues Mira hice este no se si te sirva Archivo:LOL'S.png50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos SalvadoresKev Feliz Navidad ™|Mi Wiki XD ™ 50px|link=Yu-Gi-Oh! Los nuevos Salvadores 20:39 13 dic 2010 (UTC) e.e Muy escandoloso el trofeo de arriba parece un sombrero para lady gaga e.e Bueno ahora por lo que vine xD 1. No has Puesto Hoenn Renace En el Rincon a la Comunidad 2. Mi Hermana te manda saludos desde N.Y. 3. Soy Nicolas el Hermano de Giovi e.e 4. xD PD: No rompas una promesa a mi hermana PD2: >=( PD3: Bueno te dejo en Paz By3 La Firma mas Simple.. CAUSE BABY FIREWORK!! (????) Ignora el titulo xD van 2 cosas 1. El trofeo de arriba parece sombrero de lady gaga (?) 2. Cuando son los LOL'S? (kermit): Y EDITA K.Y.O.T.O (????) ewe PD: e.e PDD: e_e PDDD: ewe Firma: (?) Archivo:Mijumaru icon.gif King... [[Usuario Discusión:King457|'Que?']] Archivo:Mijumaru icon.gif 23:36 14 dic 2010 (UTC) : jojo sombrero de lady gaga xDDDDD éwe no soy andrea : hugs ♥! [[Usuario:Andrea444|'§۞♥$Andrea$ ♥☼§']] :3 Hug me (>'.' )> ♥ 00:12 15 dic 2010 (UTC) hola te saluda luisinal mas conocido como alonso vengo a pedirte un favor : en la potada de la wiki puedes poner publicidad para mi wiki te lo ruego aqui el link : Mi wiki te agradeceria mucho si lo haces porfas Alonso :p 23:45 14 dic 2010 (UTC) : es la oportunidad de tu vida stan!! vamos!! q esperas!!! darle publicidad a una wiki q solo lleva un articulo es algo que no pasa todos los dias! asi que.. ADELANTE! soy tu conciencia ;) yeeiii ejem... no soy kien tu crees hugs ♥